pudding_games_ddfandomcom-20200213-history
Order of Roses
The Order of Roses is a relatively minor Paladin Order in Arnellia. It preaches a doctrine of peace and love, and to that end they are typically comprised of diplomats, community leaders and teachers. Membership in the Order of Roses is restricted exclusively to women. History The Order of Roses was among the first Paladin Orders that were founded. They were founded in 33 2A by Kaja Liis of the Yezekael Clan. She was the least skilled of the paladins that slew the dragon, but her skills in leadership, and keeping her comrades nerves calm proved invaluable in the fight. To this end she founded the Order of Roses along this ideal, teaching her students the arts of leadership. In 210 2A the clan was attacked by the Order of Crusaders. They fought valiantly to defend themselves, but they were not particularly strong warriors, and the Crusaders smashed their numbers to almost non-existence. Despite this, the survivors held on to their ideals, and rebuilt the order slowly, making sure that the beliefs of Kaja lived on. Culture The Order of Roses is among the more unique Paladin Orders. Every Paladin within the order aspires to be like their founder, and as such the order only allows female members to join the order. There is a strong culture of sisterhood, and equality within the church. This ideal is strongly enforced, as the majority of members are drawn from either the orphanages that the church runs, or the daughters of nobility that are educated within their schools. Marriage within the Order is strictly forbidden, however retirement from the order to take a husband is a common practice, that the Order accepts, and almost encourages. The Order also demands celibacy of it's members, though strongly encourages love of both the platonic and romantic type. As a result, Nuns and Paladins of the Rose are sought out by sons of nobility, and adventurers looking to marry them one day. Practices and Beliefs The primary activities of the Order of Roses are education and mediation. Paladins and Nuns of the Rose are often sought out to act as mediators in conflicts, ranging from small disputes over farmland in villages to conflicts between kings. In providing education, the Order of Roses runs several schools around Arnellia. The main school is located within Lightsnest, and provides education to the daughters of Arnellia's nobility, as well as the rich and powerful. Other schools are run around the nation, providing education to young girls of varying backgrounds. Within Lightsnest, in addition to the school, the Order runs an orphanage, which provides shelter to the orphaned girls of Lightsnest. Character Options Background: Nun of Roses '''Name: '''Nun of Roses '''Requirements: '''Female. Growing up within the Order of Roses '''Effects: '''You gain a +2 bonus to all skills, granted by Patient Tutor, the Paladin of Roses prestige class feature. You are also considered a member of the Order of Roses. Prestige Class: Paladin of Roses '''Skill List: '''Appraise, Bluff, Concentration, Craft, Disguise, Diplomacy, Gather Information, Heal, Intimidate, Knowledge(Geography), Knowledge(History), Knowledge(Nobility and Religion), Knowledge(Religion), Listen, Perform, Profession, Ride, Search, Sense Motive, Spellcraft, Spot '''Skill Points: '''6 + Int Modifier '''HP Gain: '''1d4+4 '''Mana Gain: '''1d4+4 '''Proficiencies: '''Swords, Cloth, Leather, Mail, Plate, Shield '''Requirements: '''Skill Focus(Diplomacy), Diplomacy 8 Ranks, Knowledge(Religion) 5 Ranks, Smite Evil, Female Only, Membership to the Order of Roses '''Inspiring Presence: '''Your mere presence on the battlefield inspires your allies to fight harder, and push on through danger they might otherwise run from. All allies within 240 feet of you add your Inspiring Presence value to their damage rolls, and their saves. In addition, they all gain DR/- equal to your Inspiring Presence value. '''Patient Tutor: '''When you attempt to assist a character on a skill check that you have higher ranks in, you give a +6 bonus instead of the usual +2. In addition, after you assist a character on seven skill checks using the same skill, you give them a permanent +2 bonus to all future skill checks using this skill. This bonus may only be given to each skill one time. If Patient Tutor's assist bonus is given to a character with the permanent bonus, it only gives a +4 instead of +6. '''Kind Negotiator: '''When engaging in negotiations, so long as you are attempting to find a solution that makes both sides happy, neither side may become hostile towards you. You gain a +5 bonus to all Diplomacy Checks to convince sides to accept terms that enable Kind Negotiator. You have an innate sense for if propositions will enable Kind Negotiator or not. '''Moment of Peace: '''As a full action, you may attempt to create a moment of peace. Doing so requires a DC 30 Diplomacy Check. If you succeed, no creature within 240 feet of you may attempt to engage or attack another creature for 1 minute. Healing spells may be cast during this time, but no other spells may be cast. During this time, you may attempt at least one diplomacy check to bring an end to future combat, if you so choose. Diplomacy may extend the period of peace this feature creates.